


Give Peace a chance .

by E_A



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Their parents fight, mouse hybrids, there isn't much plot, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_A/pseuds/E_A
Summary: Jisung is a mouse hybrid and Jeno a cat hybrid and while their parents are at each others throats, they are having a sleepover.





	Give Peace a chance .

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the puff live, where they were both werewolves but to me jisung looked like a mouse a jeno like a cat.   
> Also their friendship is very underrated, so here is some hip for nosung. 
> 
> The title is from the song Yes or heaven by Lana Del Rey !
> 
>  
> 
> Btw English isn't my native language.

It always started the same way. Their families would find a way to annoy one an other and then it would turn into a fight. It was pretty often that they would drag the boys into it. The other neighbors has said that it was in their blood but the two boys thought otherwise. 

 

In the beginning everything was fine. It was just two families living next to each other and nothing more. But after the Park family learned that their neighbors were cats, things took a turn. They got to the point where they wouldn't even come out of the house if the other was already there. 

 

Although it was common to see cats hybrids and dogs hybrids coexist and live happily, it wasn't the same with cats and mice, because of the fact that the one was food to the other. 

 

So one fine morning in the summer ,the Lee family decided to have their coffee outside, in the backyard. Jeno was sitting quietly, drinking his coffee when he started to space out in the direction of Jisung's house. He knew Jisung, he was friends with him years now, but he was never allowed to step foot in that house, by both families. 

 

It really troubled little jeno ten years ago. He knew Jisung's parents didn't like cats but why did they let Chenle in and not him. Of course he wasn't mad at the little Chinese but it really saddened him that he couldn't play with them. Turns out, Chenle was adopted by a family of dogs hybrids. 

 

It wasn't fun for both of them. To the eyes of their parents they didn't know each other and they constantly had to listen to them rant about how bad behaved the neighbors' kid was while they knew first hand how false that was. 

 

As he was looking back to all that, he really wished that none from the Park family popped outside right now because he wasn't in the mood to watch an other fight. But his wish was not granted, because he could hear someone coming out. Before they even open the door, Jeno was already in his room. 

 

He sat on his bed facing the window and he started counting. By the time he got to 50 he could hear shouting from downstairs. And as per usual ten more seconds and a sleepy Jisung appears at the window. His room's window was facing jisung's. He watched the other boy open the window, look down, get an idea of what was going on and go back to his bed.

 

The older smiled to himself and got lost again in his own thoughts. 

 

That was kinda how they met each other for the first time. Jisung had his window open one night and all it took was a little curiosity from the small black kitty to jump in to the unknown and a moment of bravery from the little mouse to go and observe the strange looking boy that fell into his room. And that's how it started. 

 

They would sneak in each others rooms often and when they got older and their parents would go on trips they would have sleepovers. 

 

 

Jisung's window was still open, like how did that kid sleep with all that shouting. Jeno stood up and opened his. Now having a person his size make the jump can very easily draw attention and that's not good. So he turned into a cat to be safer. He was all black with a long tail and green eyes. 

 

He climbed on his window, checked if their parents were looking and made the jump. When he landed in the younger's room, he sniffed around for a little bit. The room always looked different when he was a cat, it was more exciting. He then decided to not turn into a human for the time being and just go to bed with Jisung. 

 

The younger boy was half asleep when he heard Jeno get in and was just waiting quietly for his friend to come to him. After some time, a big, black ball of fur falls on top of him. At that, Jisung etc out a little laugh as he watches the cat trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. 

 

His hyung was a big cat and that made even better to cuddle with him, so he picks up Jeno, turns himself to lay on his side and brings the other to his chest. Then he didn't mind the shouting anymore or the heat of the summer and the moment the older started purring, he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
